headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Serial killer
| image = | classification = Vocation | franchises = Child's Play DC Universe Marvel Universe | films = The Brood Howling, The Time After Time | programs = Heroes Timecop True Blood The X-Files | comics = Batman Vol 1 Walking Dead Vol 1 | characters = Drew Marshall; Gabriel Gray; Ian Pascoe; Ramsey Murdoch; William Barrow | related = Psychopath }} A serial killer is one who murders select individuals to satisfy a pathological need. They often employ a very strict modus operandi when it comes to not only their victims, but the manner in which they kill them, as well as the time and location. Characters Appearances Television * Almost Human: Straw Man * Charmed: Pilot - Jeremy Burns. * Charmed: Something Wicca This Way Comes - Jeremy Burns. * Flash: What's Past Is Prologue - Orlin Dwyer as Cicada. * Heroes: I Am Sylar - Sylar. * Heroes: Orientation - Sylar. * Heroes: Brave New World - Sylar. * Smallville: Cure - Curtis Knox. * Teen Wolf: Galvanize - William Barrow. * Timecop: A Rip in Time - Ian Pascoe. * Timecop: Stalker - Ian Pascoe. * Timecop: Public Enemy - Ian Pascoe. * True Blood: Strange Love - Drew Marshall. * True Blood: The First Taste - Drew Marshall. * True Blood: Escape from Dragon House - Drew Marshall. * True Blood: Sparks Fly Out - Drew Marshall. * True Blood: Cold Ground - Drew Marshall. * True Blood: Burning House of Love - Drew Marshall. * True Blood: The Fourth Man in the Fire - Drew Marshall. * True Blood: Plaisir d'amour - Drew Marshall. * True Blood: I Don't Wanna Know - Drew Marshall. * True Blood: To Love Is to Bury - Drew Marshall. * True Blood: You'll Be the Death of Me - Drew Marshall. * The X-Files: Orison - Donnie Pfaster. Comics * Action Comics 709 - Ramsey Murdoch. * Action Comics 711 - Ramsey Murdoch. * Action Comics 712 - Ramsey Murdoch. * Evil Ernie 1 - Ernest Fairchild. * Walking Dead 13 - Thomas Richards. * Walking Dead 14 - Thomas Richards. * Walking Dead 15 - Thomas Richards. * Walking Dead 16 - Thomas Richards. * Walking Dead 17 - Thomas Richards. * Walking Dead 18 - Thomas Richards. Films * Brood, The * Curse of Chucky - Chucky & Tiffany. * Dark Half, The - George Stark. * Dead Zone, The - Frank Dodd. * Howling, The - Eddie Quist. * Misery - Annie Wilkes. * Seed of Chucky - Chucky & Tiffany. * Time After Time - Jack the Ripper. Novels * Dark Half, The - George Stark * Dead Zone, The - Frank Dodd * Doctor Sleep - Rose the Hat is a psychic vampire that feeds of children. * Misery - Annie Wilkes historically kills around 30 people, including infants. Notes * Serial killers redirects to this page. * A serial killer is distinguished from a mass murderer in that they are patient and methodical. A mass murderer, such as the type seen in most slasher films, kills multiple people at one time, or throughout the course of a limited time period. See also * Serial killers category * Serial killers appearances Gallery Category:Articles Category:Occupations